The invention relates to a wheeled carriage or chassis assembly for vats, especially for sorption columns used in waste-gas cleaning.
Sorption columns for waste-gas cleaning comprise a vat holding a stationary body of a solid sorbent material through which the waste gas to be cleaned is conducted for the removal of toxic substances (see DE 4 102 969 C1 and DE 195 32 279 C2). An important use is the cleaning of waste gases accruing in the semiconductor industry.
Sorption columns may have a considerable weight of several hundreds of kilograms so that they are designed to be movable on wheels. To this end, it is common practice to place the sorption column on a chassis having four wheel brackets welded thereto. Apart from the high cost of a chassis of this nature, its drawbacks are its increased height as well as its increased empty weight. In the semiconductor industry, for example, a sorption column is used in clean rooms or in grey rooms downstream of clean rooms—as in a cabinet, which a chassis requires to be built higher. As a result, the costly volume of these spaces is not utilized in an optimum manner.